This invention relates generally to the offshore laying of pipe and cable and more particularly concerns equipment used in the preparation and trenching of the seabed to receive the pipe or cable and in the backfilling of the trench once the pipe or cable has been laid.
Present pipe laying methods include a few basic seabed trenching tasks performed using long-accepted, time-consuming, budget-eating practices and equipment.
One problem is that sometimes, before trenching can begin, it may be necessary to clear the seabed of boulders on, or partially buried in, the intended pipeline path. Presently, the boulder removal process involves dragging the boulders, one at a time, at cables-end from a transport/towing vessel. In some boulder fields, this can be a lengthy and tedious process. It always requires one or more divers, a remotely operated vehicle (ROV), or other boulder handling mechanisms to connect the cable to the boulder.
Another problem is that, when the time for trench cutting arrives, a trench cutting plow must be lowered to the seabed. Launching a trench cutting plow typically requires a large vessel carrying a crane and supporting equipment to lift the plow from the vessel, to swing the plow clear of the deck and to lower the plow into the sea. After its final trench cutting pass, retrieval of the trench cutting plow from the seabed to its storage area on the towing vessel again requires use of the crane and supporting equipment. In operation on the seabed, known trench cutting plows have additional problems. For example, many require skids which straddle the width of the trench being cut, so the number of possible passes that can be made and the depth of the trench that can be cut is limited.
Similar problems are experienced in the backfilling of the trench to cover the pipe. First, a heavy backfill plow must be lowered to the seabed. As with launching trench cutting plows, launching known backfill plows typically requires a large vessel and a crane and supporting equipment to raise the plow from the vessel, to swing the plow clear of the deck and to lower the plow into the sea. After its final pass the backfill plow must be retrieved from the seabed and returned to its place on the towing vessel by use of the crane and supporting equipment. In operation of the backfill plow on the seabed, one or more passes of the plow are necessary to cover the pipeline and fill the trench. Typical known backfill plows have chasses with front skids which travel in the trench and straddle the pipeline, followed by moldboards which are angled forwardly and away from the chassis to collect the spoil in their path and deposit it in the trench to the sides of the pipeline. Since the skids ride in the trench in close proximity to the pipeline, there is significant risk that contact with the skids will compromise the integrity of the pipe. Also, since the mixture of seawater and spoil, which is more dense than the hollow pipe, is pushed by the moldboards to the outer limits of the trench and discharged to the sides of the pipe, there is a significant risk that, as the spoil settles, the pipe will “float,” resulting in inadequate burial of the pipeline.
Much of the seabed trenching task equipment and operating methods are, in terms of time and money, very inefficient and beg for improvement. But the inadequacy of the individual plows and their operating methods is dwarfed by the need for a large, heavily equipped vessel to transport, launch and retrieve these plows instead of a much smaller vessel which could otherwise be used for operating purposes. Typically, the cost of known trench cutting and backfill plows is in a range of $8,000,000 each. The cost of the transport/towing vessel with the crane and supporting equipment is in a range of $500,000,000. The rental fee for the vessel and plows ranges from $150,000 to $600,000 per day.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to reduce the weight and cost and increase the efficiency of the plows, equipment and vessels used in the offshore laying of pipe and cable.
This invention may also be adapted to relate generally to the burial of offshore pipelines and cables and more particularly to the performance of burial assessment surveys at offshore pipeline and cable sites.
The relative quantities of sand, clay and boulders along the pipeline or cable path have a significant impact on the choice of trenching tools. Traditionally, a burial assessment survey (BAS) is performed for this purpose. Presently known BAS methods involve taking core samples and conducting core penetrometer tests, followed by interpretation of the collected data by geotechnical engineers. The data collected is then used to facilitate the selection of the appropriate trenching tool and also to prepare an estimate of anticipated trenching progress rates.
The primary purpose of core sampling and penetrometer testing is to find “bedrock” for building purposes. Taking the samples and performing the tests are substantially vertical motion activities reasonably well suited to localized building site assessments. However, in the assessment of pipeline and cable paths, they require inordinate interpolation and guess work. Typically, pipeline and cable sampling and testing are performed at 1 km intervals. Therefore, use of the known BAS methods to assess such paths takes considerable time and produces data streams with enormous gaps.
Sometimes, knife-type cutting plows are instrumented to provide some trench center line data, but the linear data collected is insufficient to support a V-trench wide analysis. Furthermore, in this linear approach, the full time required to trace the path centerline is lengthy and generally serves no other purpose than to collect limited linear data. And the disruption of the sea bed by the knife-type cut remains when the trace is completed.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide a method and apparatus useful in the performance of burial assessment surveys. It is also an object of this invention to provide a BAS method and apparatus capable of producing continuous streams of data descriptive of the V-trench cross-sections of possible pipeline or cable paths. It is a further object of this invention to provide a BAS method and apparatus capable of reducing the total time required for combined BAS and actual pipeline or cable V-trench cutting processes. Another object of this invention is to provide a BAS method and apparatus useable in the performance of burial assessment surveys without leaving a disrupted seabed when the trace is completed.